Morning Angel
by JeZoKatana-san
Summary: LuNa: Luffy compares Nami to an angel... pure fluff really...


Ok, so this is a extremely fluffy fic, which I have written for my best friends birthday. She and I are massive LuNa fans (admit it luffy and Nami are good together), so I thought a cute LuNa fic would be a really nice birthday gift.

Happy birthday Mimi...

* * *

Morning Angel

Nami's room is suddenly bathed in an ethereal glow resonating from the sun that had just crept over the horizon. It was a beautiful morning and a flock of birds flew overhead, chirping merrily, and the melody of their bright voices enchanting any who were to hear them.

Nami still lay curled in her bed, the sunlight just catching her orange locks, causing them to shine an iridescent gold. Her hair was messed in such a way that it appeared there was a halo hovering above her head. The image of an angel was only intensified by her sheets, the girl had thrown them off in the heat of the night and they now lay at her back, in the obvious shape of wings.

Luffy chuckled to himself as he noticed these things. He watched his girlfriend sleep, thinking of other ways she was angel, he could think of many, her laugh for instance, but couldn't shake off the fact that Nami was more of an enforcer sent from heaven to stop him eating all the food.

Lost in his imaginations of 'Nami, beautiful angel turned strawhat pirate' Luffy didn't notice his angel stirring. He loved the way Nami woke up in the mornings, her usually tidy hair all over the place, her eyes barely open and the distinct smell of sleep; it is what made her the most beautiful person in the world.

He grinned madly at her, as she shielded her eyes from the harsh light, and jumped up and down on the bed slightly. She looked at him in slight annoyance as her bed creaked in protest of the captains bouncing, grapping the waistline of his pants she stopped his bouncing. Then she smiled softly, still half asleep.

"You're an angel" Luffy stated in complete seriousness, looking at her in slight awe.

"Don't be silly Luffy" said Nami, but smiled despite herself, for such an idiot Luffy really knew how to flatter a girl.

He kept looking at her for a moment before replying, "No, you are an angel". Something seemed to click inside his head, "that's why stupid drums guy took you, he thought you were an angel". As if this settled the matter Luffy swung his legs off the bed and walked over to Nami, planting a soft his on her lips.

She smiled, although his statements where….interesting…. she didn't mind being called an angel by Luffy. From anyone else she would have hated it; they would have said it in a patronising way, implying her as fragile and in need of protection. That would just annoy her.

She took Luffy's offered hand and stood, she stretched languidly, stretching her lethargic muscles. Luffy snatched her hand once more and attempted to pull her to kitchen shouting "FOOD! FOOD," She rolled her eyes and hit him quickly on the head, "Idiot, do you expect me to go out like this?" she gestured to her flannelled pyjamas.

"You look more beautiful in the mornings Nami, I want the others to see too," Nami flushed lightly, Luffy was certainly in a good mood this morning.

"But Luffy, I only want to see you in the mornings, your special" she smiled at him, hoping he would agree and allow her to change, rather than force her to be shown to the rest of the crew in her pyjamas. Just imagine Sanji's reaction.

"Your right," grinned Luffy, Nami sighed in relief, "anyway, if Sanji sees an angel he might die, remember when he saw those mermaids, we have to protect him from you," Nami rolled her eyes _I don't believe it, he actually thinks I am an angel. _

"Alright then Nami," Luffy sighed, releasing her hand, allowing her to change her clothes. As she changed she noticed, happily, that Luffy had decided to stay with her rather than rushing off for breakfast.

She dressed in a simple white summer dress, with small white sandals; her hair was brushed simply and left to hang down her back. She turned to Luffy and smiled, he smiled back and offered his hand again, this time she took it and allowed him to lead his angel to the source of food.

* * *

I think this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written...and that's saying something...

Bye! xxxx


End file.
